Ice Cream Dinner
by sxvemyself
Summary: Maya has always known what she wanted, and the perfect guy for her would be on board with that. Or, Maya likes ice cream for dinner and so does Josh.


**A/N: Another one shot for you guys! This prompt was given to me by It'sAllie and I hope I did it justice. As always, I do not own anything to do with GMW, I just really love Joshaya.**

"Pizza's here!" Riley's voice rang out throughout the Matthew's apartment as she collected the boxes of pizza from the younger pizza boy. As per usual, the seniors Friday nights were always spent in her home with her friends while her parents went out on date night and Auggie spent the night with Ava and her family. Setting the boxes down on the table the group of friends surrounded it, well except for Maya who was currently arm deep in the freezer. "Um Peaches, what are you doing? Dinner's here." Riley called out to the blonde from her spot at the table next to Lucas.

"Don't worry honey, I've got my dinner righhhht here." Maya responded cheekily grabbing a spoon out of the drawer like she owned the place. She was very familiar with the contents of the Matthews kitchen, hell she'd practically grown up there the past thirteen or so years. Plopping down between Farkle and Zay she took the carton of rocky road ice cream, her spoon dipping in to take hold of its contents.

She could sense the looks coming from her friends as they passed the pizza around skipping her in the process. "Uh Maya the dessert usually comes after the dinner." Lucas spoke to her in his southern drawl and Maya couldn't help but roll her eyes at him and the rest of her friends. "Yeah Peaches, the boys in college are going to expect you to eat dinner...not ice cream." Riley added much to Maya's annoyance. "Well whoever I end up with is going to see me eating ice cream and join in. My perfect match wouldn't mind it." she replied taking another dig of her ice cream. She knew she was right and they'd just have to stop messing with her.

It had been a few weeks since that night and Friday had rolled around once again. Except this week it wasn't like every other week. Riley was sick in bed and Josh was babysitting Auggie for the evening but like every time in Maya's life, she didn't receive the memo. Walking in through the front door Maya broke into a huge grin at the sight of Josh sitting on the Matthew's couch, Auggie laying halfway in his lap with a movie playing on the screen. "Well Boing, fancy seeing you here." she smirked silently trying to hide her excitement.

It had been a couple years since the fateful day at the ski lodge happened between the two. Things didn't change immediately, they slowly started to move closer to each other, to open up to each other, to finally be in the same orbit as each other. Now at eighteen years old, Maya couldn't help but think that maybe someday would be coming very soon. But as most things in Maya's life, everything usually always fell through and Maya was terrified to get her hopes up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you going to come keep me and Auggie company or not?" he smirked knowing full well that she would always take advantage of spending time with him just like he did her. He lived for the small thrill of seeing the blonde without overstepping his presence in her life. He knew that she wanted someday to be soon, as did he, but he felt guilty making the move on her when she had her whole life to figure things out. She was still so young he couldn't help but think, what if she realized she didn't want him anymore? He was terrified of the what ifs but he couldn't keep himself away from her.

"Riley asleep?" she asked taking her spot next to him on the couch, her fingers messing with Auggie's curly locks. "Yeah, she's been out cold for hours now. We're just watching the Incredible's now." he grinned, catching a glimpse of her from beside him. She was so gorgeous, he'd told her that before but the older and more mature she got he couldn't control the thoughts that poured into his mind. "We huh? Auggie is sleeping." Maya teased him, she couldn't help it, it was her favorite past time. She could see how she got under his skin, how she made his breath hitch when she moved closer. She saw it all, but pretended she didn't.

"Yeah I should probably put him to bed." Josh chuckled, leaving her in her spot on the couch as the other previews started to play. Maya stayed put, content in her spot and being in Josh's presence. She knew they weren't ready for their someday just yet but she couldn't contain the happiness that bubbled inside of her when he was near. It wasn't the same feelings that made her turn into a nut job around him all those years before it was something different, a more matured version of what she felt.

She didn't notice Josh already back in the room, digging in the freezer just as she had done a few weeks ago. Her ears perked slightly as he started walking towards her, a carton of rocky road ice cream in his hand, his other hand carrying two spoons. "Want to join me for some dinner?" he asked so nonchalantly. She knew he didn't know the weight of the words he had just spoken, but she did.

"Ice cream for dinner huh?" she asked, getting up from her spot slowly on the couch, making her way towards him. Josh was looking at her confusion evident on his features. "There's nothing wrong with dessert for dinner Maya." He could barely get the words out before Maya had attached herself to him, pinning his back against the refrigerator. "Absolutely nothing is wrong with that Boing." she grinned at him and in a matter of seconds she was stepping up on her tippy toes and pressing her lips to his.

She had always known that Josh was her forever, her someday but this just further proved everything to her. She felt Josh's arms wrap around her small frame bringing her near as the ice cream and spoons fell to the floor. Neither seemed to notice, or care as they lost themselves in each other. This had been a long time coming. Too long if you asked her. The feeling of his lips connecting effortlessly with hers sent her mind into a frenzy, she felt like she couldn't breathe or this moment would end and she so desperately wanted to cling to it. Josh's lips moved over her own in such a magnetic way she felt like she couldn't break away, nor did she want to. He held her in his arms, pouring every bit of passion back into kissing her as she was pouring into him. His lips were soft, addicting, and she was intoxicated by him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her, if at all possible, and she gasped in surprise when she felt Josh's tongue trailing along her bottom lip.

Maya half expected Josh to pull away from her, not wanting them to get wrapped in each other so soon but he didn't. He continued pulling her closer, his lips assaulting her own as their tongues fought for dominance; a war Maya was trying really hard to win. They finally pulled away from each other when air became needed too much to ignore still holding each other tightly as they rested their foreheads against each others. She couldn't get a grasp on the intense feelings stirring within her. Maya had been kissed before, many times throughout her high school years, but kissing Josh was something different. She knew that he was her someday and she couldn't help but think, maybe her someday had started today.

 **A/N: I'll be working on a Joshaya multi - chapter fic soon so stay tuned for that!**


End file.
